What Happens When Servants Go Yandere
by BlackDragonDevilGod
Summary: The title says it all, just a collection of one shots of what happens, when certain servants go yandere! The master's better watch out, otherwise they'll end up finding themselves "Loved to death". Requests are acceptable.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**New story for you all and this one is going to be a bit different, as it's as the summary says, just a collection of one-shots ****involving my OC and when his servants(Both male and female but mostly female, as some male servants i do like enough to give them there own chap) go yandere for him. Now truthfully, i'm giving Shirou(Not the Archer, the one before he became a servant) and ****Ritsuka a break form all the crazyness that involes being the master of many powerful servants.**

**If you wish to make a request, make one.**

**So as always i don't own Fate-verse.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Atalanta The**** Huntress Prey**

Running.

That's all he could do.

Panting, swearing under his breath and running through the dark, thick and dense forest, he looked over his shoulder looking for her.

She was close, he could feel it.

Even in the darkness of the forest, without even the stars in the sky to light his way, he ran blindly through the dark forest. He stopped for a moment, panting against a thick tree bark, sweat pouring down his forehead.

She was screwing with him, he knew she was.

Despite being a powerful Magi, a servant had far superior...EVERYTHING!

He was fast, she was faster. He was strong, she was stronger. He had good hearing, she had THE best hearing. His eye sight was better then most, her's was beyond his own. His mana levels were above average, her's were in a whole other league. His reflex's were fast, but her's was lightning. He was an expert tracker and fighter, she was a warrior goddess.

Was he good?

Yes.

But she was better.

A twisted laugh range throughout the forest, making his blood turn to ice in his veins.

_"Hahahaha, master~ Where are you going? You can't escape me~"_

Heart pumping, he began to run again, as her creepy laughter rang out again and-

WOOSH

"Ack"

He almost tripped, feeling an arrow wiz past his head and cut his cheek.

It was a warning shot.

The beautiful creature he once called his servant, his friend and perhaps lover if things didn't take a turn for the worst, had a deadly accurate shot. No matter what it is, no matter how far it was away and no matter how much it might try, dodging an arrow form the four start Archer class servant, Atalanta was nigh impossible. She was messing with him, playing with him before she pouched him.

Just like the lioness she truly was.

_"Maaassssttttttteeeeerrrrr~"_

He could feel his fingers, his skin, his very bones themselves go ice cold at her sing song voice, ringing out somewhere in the dark forest,_"Why are you running? Did i do something wrong?"_

"Yeah. You went batshit crazy."

He thought to himself, making it a point to take cover behind each and everything he could find, incase she fired another arrow. Her voice, with a mocking undertoen to it, spoke out again form somewhere in the darkness,_"Is this because i broke you're leg? You left me very little choice Master~ You tried to runaway form you're beloved Archer and i had to teach you a lesson." _

The fact her voice was full of mocking teasing and filled with insanity shook him to the core. Her voice normally stoic, firm and in some case's embarrassed, it wasn't right. Everything about this "New Atalanta" was twisted and perverted beyond all reasoning, honestly scared him beyond belief.

And for good reason.

_"Oh master, is this a game? Do i get a prize when i catch you, i know what i want when i do~"_

He shivered, good god what has he unleashed?

The "Old Atalanta" was a normally reserved, stoic and honestly, shy woman. She was loyal to a point, as while a servant she still held onto her ideals she had when she was alive. The key to a healthy Master/Servant relationship, is to talk to one another, to compromise with one another. He had to put in A LOT of work into getting the woman to opening up.

He honestly wished he never did.

Hell he wished he never summoned her but not for reasons you think.

He believed if he never pushed her to far, pushed her to open up and put the idea of having a lover in her head. Atalanta was a huntress in life and never really found love. Yes she "Loved" children but not the type of love her master felt for her.

A type of love that twisted and created the "New Atalanta". One that was currently hunting him down like an animal and for whatever reason, wasn't pouching on him even though he knew she could.

Why?

Was she just playing around?

Was she just trying to give him false hope and when he reaches the end, she drops in and breaks what little hope he has left of escaping her?

Was that it? Just her ploy to break him completely and make him see there was no escaping her?

"Doesn't matter."

He ultimately thought to himself, scurrying to another tree, keeping an eye out for the Archer,"This is my only chance. I have to get anyway NOW!"

His eyes sought for the source of light of the city and soon, he found it.

There.

Just another mile and he'd be home free.

"Fuck."

He thought to himself, his eyes looking at the 'exit' to the forest. It was an opening clearing and gave an archer a prefect opportunity to fire on him. He gritted his teeth, Atalanta knew this didn't she? She knew he'd have to get through the exit to get to the city and more importantly, help to take down his now yandere Archer class servant.

He took a look around the dark forest and channeled his mana into his ears, listening for the Archer to make even the tiniest sound.

"..."

Silence.

That wasn't a good thing, as the forest is NEVER quite. He breathed out a heavy sigh and straighten himself up, deciding to make a run for it,"Now or never."

He spirited, his legs, arms, body and heart burning in protest but he ignored it and for the first time in mouths, smiled,"I'm going to make it."

His victory was short lived, as the sound of air being split open reached his ears and before he could react.

SLENCH

"Aggghhh!"

He screamed and double over, clutching his lower back, feeling an arrow in it. Despite the pain, his eyes widen in fear, as a pair of glowing yellow eyes, appeared in the darkness.

She was here.

Her normally stoic expression was replaced, with a glazed, crazed look of love, lust and obsession. Her smile sent chills up his spine and her tail was waving back and fourth with her ears twitching happily.

She looked like a cat who had caught the canary.

There was blood on her cheek and her hair was slightly messy, with her pink tongue darting out to taste the blood.

His blood.

_"I caught you massstttttteeeeeerrrrr"_

He tried to back away, as she slowly advanced on him, holding his hand up, the one with the command seal and it glowed threateningly,"Archer stay back or i'll-"

SLENCH

"Argh!"

An arrow stabbed itself throw his hand, effectively removing what ever leverage he might have had against the insane servant.

_"Now, now, can't have those pesky command seals getting in the way."_

The Archer grinned insanely, as she pulled out a knife form her pouch and eyed his wrist, making her beloved master, Xero pale in realization at what she planned to do,_"Don't worry master, i'll take care of it rrrrriiiiigghhhhhtttttt nnnnnoooooooowwwwwww~"_

Xero held his other hand up and pleaded with her.

"Wait! Arch-Atalanta please don't-"

The woman cut him off, by forceful kissing him, stabbing the knife into the ground. She broke the kiss and Xero looked a little drained but relieved. Okay so she was listening to him, cause she wasn't going to-

The Archer's mouth opened wide, revealing a pair of sharp fangs for teeth and then-

**RRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP**

**"AGH!"**

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay, so i'll be honest, my family just buried my grandma ****yesterday, next to grandpa and writing helps take my mind off of things. That why i'm writing this new series, as it helps me dewll on the next chapter, rather then what has happened. I know life will have to go on and i'm getting better though it was hard to get to sleep last night, my sister has it far worse then me. **

**So yeah, basically stress writing helps and you're review also help too, so remember to do so.**

**Devil out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my ever lovely peeps!**

**At the request of "**KingOfPOwers" **The next chapter shall be about everyone's ****favorite Berserker:**

**KIYOHIME**

**Oh yes, this three star servant is the prefect example of, possessive, wife wannabe, boardline/very much a yandere servant! Or at the very least, a lucid and reasonable yandere, so long as you tread lightly with her and most of all DON'T LIE TO HER! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY, DO NOT LIE!**

**EVER!**

**So let's get this show on the road, as always i don't own any of the fate-verse.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kiyohime: Don't Run Form Me**

Lying is not a good thing.

It never is, as many times lying is similar to putting a bandage over a broken leg:

It just doesn't work.

Lying isn't a nice thing to do most of the time, as when people lie, it could be a good thing. It could be to spare someone's feelings and or, to spare a person pain. For many people, lying is part of there routine.

Almost to the point they lie so much, it's akin to breathing and needing coffee in the morning.

People lie for many different reasons, as for some it's just there nature to lie. This could be simply because they are sacred of what others would think of them if they saw there true nature. Others make a living out of lying, having selling items or getting someone else out of trouble.

The point is, lying is simply part of human nature, many people do it and the possibility of them NEVER lying is near impossible.

However as there are people who lie all the time and dare i say, like it, there are those who...do not. You see, there are many people, who infact don't like lying but in fact HATE liars.

One such person who hated, really despised lairs and just lies in general, was one of Xero's servants, Kiyohime.

To be more clear, Kiyohime hatred for lairs was so great, her Noble Phantasm was tied to this great hate for lairs. It didn't help that she was classified as a Berserker class servant.

Her hatred for lairs defined her class alone!

But that wasn't what was important right now, as the solo master of Chaldea, was hiding out inside, what use to be Dr. Roman's office. Chaldea itself was on fire, destroyed or at least being destroyed and all of Xero's servants were fighting Kiyohime. Xero slapped his hand over his mouth, so he wouldn't make a noise as he could hear footsteps approaching the office.

He didn't know if it was one of his allies or the rampaging dragon, but he didn't dare make a noise. His heart stopped as the door opened, yet no one said anything. It made Xero began to hope maybe, just maybe, Kiyohime had been beaten?

**"Oh darling...where are you? It's rude for a husband to hide form his devoted wife, do you want to anger me more by ****delaying the inevitable? Come out now and you're punishment won't be so bad. ****"**

Xero's heart dropped at the sound of that voice.

It was Kiyohime's voice.

He began to shake against his will, as the heavy scent of metallic filled the destroyed office, as Xero could swear, he could hear the blood dripping form her no doubt bloody form. Despite himself, his mind began to go back to earlier this day.

**Flashback:**

"Mashu i'm worried about Kiyohime. She's been acting odd...well odder then usual."

It was early morning and the duo of Xero and Mashu, were walking down the halls of Chaldea, discussing the teal haired colored dragon. The woman had been distant lately form everyone and even Xero. When he did talk to her or when she saw him, she gained this creepy smile and her eyes seemed to lose all light to it. When Xero did confront her, all she would say is:

"Don't worry darling, i'll take care of everything soon. Very soon."

That did very little to comfort Xero and it sent shivers up his spine, but he couldn't fathom why. So with that in mind, he went to Mashu to discuss the dragon's odd behavior, as she was the easiest to talk too.

Something that made Mashu very happy.

The demi-servant nodded, as she spoke,"I know Senpai. She's been acting very odd around everyone else too, all she does these past couple of days is glare at me and everyone else. The look on her face..."

Mashu shivered, remembering the cold glare on the woman's face. Like Kiyohime wanted her and everyone else dead. Even though the servant of the shied like to see the best in people, she couldn't help but feel like something terrible was going to happen.

And Kiyohime will be the reason for it.

As the pair walked towards the lunchroom, Xero couldn't help but take note of the cold temperature and how it seemed to get worse. While Mashu couldn't help but note how the halls were deathly silent in the normally noisey Chaldea.

Something was wrong.

The feeling of "Wrongness" got worse, as they drew closer to the lunch room and when they opened the door, Xero could only describe the scene before him as something straight out of a nightmare.

There stood Kiyohime, covered in blood with blank eyes and that creepy smile on her face, as she held Artoria's head in her hand.

"Kiyohime?!"

He couldn't help but blurt out, as the woman turned to him and smiled an insane smile.

**"Ah master...how nice to see you. You're much earlier then i'd expected but i can work with this. And you brought that little demi-slut with you, how nice of a good husband to bring his wife, her prey."**

Even her fucking voice was different.

The woman slowly advanced towards the pair, when Mashu stood in front of her beloved master/senpai, ready to defend him,"Senpai run! I'll deal with her!"

Kiyohime glared at the purple haired girl.

**"So you want to stand between me and my husband, you little bitch? Fine, i was planning on taking you out next, oh and Darling please don't run away or else i might have to get rough with you and punish you otherwise."**

"Senpai, RUN!"

Mashu all but screamed, as Xero did just that.

**Flashback end:**

So here he was, hiding away form the insane woman who had killed all his friends and was now close to finding him. Because of his adventure's, Xero was able to slow his breathing, keep his body steady and make himself invisible by hiding his magical signature.

A little trick he learned form Assassin EMYIA.

**"Darling, where are you?"**

The dragon looked around the room and after a few minutes, stepped right IN FRONT of his hiding spot for a couple of seconds before she moved to another place. Xero silently breathed out a sigh of relief.

Big mistake.

**"FOUND YOU!"**

WHAM

Xero suddenly felt the wind get knocked out of his lungs, as he was lunched against the wall. He coughed up blood, as he suddenly felt a hand latch onto his throat and left him up, against the wall. He opened his eyes, widening in fear at the deranged dragon smiling a sinister smile, as her fork tongue darted out and licked some blood off her cheek.

He tried to move, kick, punch, anything but her grip was too strong and he was losing air.

Fast.

Just before unconsciousness claimed him, he heard the dragoness speak,**"Naughty, naughty husband. I told you not to hide form me or run form me, but you did. Now..."**

Her smile was pure evil.

**"I'll going to Punish you~ HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

**Done.**

**Whew, two done in one day, hell in less then six hours is a new record for me. So the next on the list is **Brynhildr. **Until then:**

**Devil out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my ever lovely peeps!**

**Okay i'll be honest, this one was a bit more difficult to do, given the nature of who she is and her ****condition. So it was tricky to come up with a good one shot for her going more crazy then normal. Plus i always want to be different and creative about all the things and chapters i do, so i'm trying to make each one-shot different and unique for each one. **

**The last two chapters were ****similar to each other, purely due to the fact they were both done in the same day. Plus i haven't been feeling very well for the past few days and haven't gotten much sleep either, so i hope this chapter lives up to you're expectations. As always i don't own The Fate-verse and i do accept requests.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Brynhildr, You Shouldn't Have Been Kind To Me**

Let it be known that some servants fall in love easily.

When certain servants fall in love, they fall quick and hard. Love can be a very dangerous thing for certain servants and one such servant is the five star, Lancer class servant, Brynhildr.

Her story is one filled with hurt break, dread and pain.

She was burned, stripped of her divinity by Odin when she after she supported young warrior Agnar in the country of the Goths by having him defeat the old Hjalmgunnar who should've been promised victory due to being blessed by the god Odin. Her punishment for this betrayal by taking away much of her Divinity from her, and bestowing on her the Pale Rune of Punishment that placed her into a suspended state which resembled death in a circle of flames situated on the summit of Mt. Hindarfjall, an inhuman devil cave, she was enclosed in a "_hall of flames_" that brought flames that reached the heavens. The apparent death effect brought by the pale punishing, thorn rune was absolute.

It was her love, a hero named Sigurd had saved her form the hell of her own making.

It should have been a happy ending for the woman. but fate is cruel and unkind. Brynhildr sad story would come to end, when she committed suicide after her love had forgotten her, married another woman and she herself married another man. In depths of sadness and madness of losing her love, along with all the events leading up to her life form her fall form grace, she went insane and killed everyone.

Even now, as a heroic spirit she still loves Sigurd with all her heart and would be more then willing to give up anything to get him back...

Even if that meant she had to make her _OWN _Sigurd.

This was a terrifying fact, a young Magi known as Xero Mazoku learned, who had become the master of Brynhildr. Now it's not to say Brynhildr was an undesirable, on the contrary, she was very much wanted by Magi for a servant.

After all she was a five star Lancer and a Valkyrie to boot. However she, like everything else, had her own set of problems. The key to a healthy master/servant relationship is complete trust between the two.

Despite being servants, the heroic spirits are still people.

With there own hopes, dreams and desires.

It's a sad thing, as some masters see servants as nothing more then tools. Be they one star or even 5 stars, they are treated like shit, a door mate and just tools to be used and throw away when they're broken. This often leads to the pair dying very quickly, as if there is no trust, then you as good as dead.

Having a good relationship is just as important as having a strong servant, perhaps even more.

Having trust in one another, helps the servant get stronger and Ascend to getting better and stronger.

Being kind and understanding is a good trait for a master to have and being kind reaps rewards. It was something Xero personally believed, as his family was one of the oldest Magi families in history and winner's of many Holy Grail Wars. As such his family has extensive records on many servants and there abilities. As such when Xero summoned the powerful Lancer, his parents told him:

_DON'T treat her kindly. You'll regret it._

Xero himself didn't understand it at all, as they refused to tell him what they meant when they said,_"You'll regret it."_

He was the type of person that was general kind to everyone, despite being sassy, sarcastic and a smartass. He was patient and understanding, more then willing to listen to a person's complaint and try to act accordingly.

With a sassy undertone naturally, but that was just Xero.

So he ignored his parents and did everything he could to make Brynhildr know she could trust him and wanted to have a good relationship and hopefully win the Holy Grail War.

It was the worst mistake he ever made.

**Nine Years After The Seventh Holy Grail War**

**"Master...you shouldn't be kind to me. If you do, i might end up liking you and if i start liking you, i might end up killing you."**

"It's been nine years since..."

Inside an apartment, in the city of Los Angels, sat a young man silently looking out at the City Of Flowers. He had long black hair, pale skin and unique amethyst(Purple) eye color and had a well built body. He wore a black suit, complete with a black dress shoes and tie. One might considered him very handsome, had it not been for some..._things._

For one, was the long, single thin scar going down his face. Form his right temple, dialogue down his face to his neck and disappearing behind his shirt. If one payed close attention, you could see the wrist burns scars on his hands and several cuts all over them, years old. His eyes held a haunted look to them and despite his neck being covered by his white collar and tie, peaking out form under it, was another scar, going around his neck.

Like someone had wrapped and tied something around his neck.

**"Master...why are you so nice too me? I told you, treat me like a tool. The only person who ever...no, no...it can't be...it can't be."**

This young man was none other then Xero Mazoku, winner of the Seventh Holy Grail War, former master of Brynhildr and last of the Mazoku Magi family. Nine years ago his home town of Newberry, the inhabitants and the Mazoku family(minus there only son and heir) was completely wiped off the face of the earth. Hell even the town itself was nothing more then a smoking crater now.

No one knew what happened.

No one could explain how such a friendly and lively little town could just vanish over night.

No one could even fathom WHY it happened.

No one.

Except Xero.

**"Sigurd, what are you're orders?"**

That was how it started. It started off so innocently, with Brynhildr calling him _Sigurd._

He stupidly thought nothing of it, why should he? He knew her history and if calling him "Sigurd" helped her cope, what did it matter? She would never do anything to hurt him.

Right?

**"_SIGURD...why do i smell another woman's scent on you?"_**

People say hindsight is 20/20.

It was something Xero never truly understood it, till that day nine years ago. Hell looking back, he realized just how stupid he'd been and when things REALLY started to get worse he tried to put his foot down.

Said foot, was nearly cut off as a result.

**"YOU! I DO SOME MUCH FOR YOU AND YOU ALONE! WHY SIGURD, WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?! DO YOU ENJOY HURTING ME! TELL ME, TTTEEELLLL MMMMEEEEE!"**

Xero shuttered at that thought, feeling the phantom pains form when the Lancer class servant beat the ever living shit out of him. He sighed and shook his head, his mind whirling around the fact he was only alive today, because his sister took the blunt of Brynhildr's attack, cutting her in half and nearly slicing his head clean off his shoulders.

After winning the war, before she disappeared Brynhildr swore she would come back to him, acting like she HADN'T tried to kill him. Further showing mental instability, all the while she had the creepy little smile on her face. Since then, Xero has been moving form place to place, city to city country to country, in a vain attempt to hide form a specter.

He knew he was being stupid but he could't help. He's continueless looking over his shoulder for something that wasn't there, was somethinh he did without thinking. It was just one of those things that he would do until the day he died.

**"Wait for me, my Sigurd. I'll come back to you. If you run, I'LL FFFIINNNDDD YYYYYOOOOUUUU~"**

And she would.

No matter how far he went, no matter how well he hided himself, she would find him.

She always did.

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay a bit different form the norm, but i figure i'd try something new here. The next girl is the Assassin class servant:**

**Hassan Of The Serenity.**

**Until then, devil out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely peeps!**

**The fourth chapter is finally here! Took me some time on trying to decide what to do and i finally figure out what to do and how to do it. Plus i wanted each chapter to be different and unique in it's own way, so that's not easy to do. In any case i do hope you all find this chapter very enjoyable, as i don't own Fate-verse.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Hassan Of Serenity, I'll Make You Love Me**

**Serenity's POV:**

_My name is Hassan Of Serenity._

_A three Star class Assassin servant and member of a ruthless clan of assassins._

_I was summoned to this world by my master, a young man named Zasha "Xero" Mazoku. I'll admit, despite being an Assassin class servant, i'm not fond of killing and honestly i'm quite shy. The fact i wear a skull mask that hides my face, makes me feel much better but i can't help but feel draw to my master. _

_Besides the fact he has a high __resistance to my poison, meaning he can touch me and not die was a bug plus for me. The fact he's very kind, understanding and handsome to boot, makes me very happy. Unlike my previous masters, who treated me as a tool to be used, broken and throw away at a moment's notice, my new master was the complete opposite._

_He did use me effectively in battle, but would call me back is i was under the threat of death. When servants die, they merely go back to the throne but master treats me as if i die, i'd be gone forever. _

_It was a very good feeling to be cared about so much by the one i swore loyalty too._

_We were __inseparable on and off the battlefield. We did everything together, ranging form training together to just hanging out. We played video games together, ate snacks and even pulled some pranks on some of the other servants and some of Chaldea's staff members. It was all so much fun, more fun then iv'e ever had in, well forever really._

_We pretty much did anything and everything together. _

_Something that has marked me, as the __happiest days of my life, i never wanted them to end. Which made me worry that something would go wrong and i might end up killing him. Despite this, master would just smile, pat my head and say,"I trust you Serenity. Out of everyone, i trust you above all else."_

_That really struck me somewhere in the core of my heart._

_Due to my __condition i was mostly isolated before and after my death. Even reborn as a servant i was still isolated due to my body being poison itself. So finding someone who was immune or at the very least, resistant to my poison was rare._

_Very rare indeed._

_Despite being a three star servant, i was strong in my own right. I'm not meant for head-on combat, like all assassin's i thrive in the darkness and sneak attacks. Even though master had other, much more powerful and even more __beautiful female servants walking around Chaldea, i am one of the closet to him and the one he uses most of the time. Hell i wasn't even his first servant, that was Mash and we had the same level of trust as he had with Mash. _

_Maybe even more._

_I don't want to sound like a bitch, but i can't help but be proud of that fact. _

_And...between you and me, i think Mash is __severely jealous. I swear i can see her entire face turn red tomato when me and master are together. Plus more then once, iv'e seen her grit her teeth and looking like she wants to rip my head off. But there was very little she could so as master. _

_Chose. _

_Me._

_So HA, take that you damn shielder._

_Out of all the servants, master spends the most of his free time with me. Another thing i noticed is i believe i have fallen for master, he's so kind and gentle to me. Me, a weak servant when compared to others and despite many of them being able to kill him with a flick of their wrist, i'm the one that will most likely kill him. Mostly because of my abilities and my biological, where even my spit could kill him._

_He puts SO MUCH trust in me, i do my best to not let him down._

_Anyway i'm getting off track, in the time we've known each other i can honestly say, i think, no i AM in love with master. _

_After nearly a year or so, we've been together i decide to act on my feelings for mast-no Xero. He more then once, told me to call him by his name and me, being both a servant and assassin, it felt wrong to do. This was mostly due to my __position as a servant and my training as an assassin. But after all we've been through together and all we've done, i won't let my chance slip away._

_Oh yes, iv'e noticed all the other servants eyeing MY MASTER in a way, that is more then just a little friendly. Eyeing him like a piece of meat and licking there chops, i'm not a violent person by nature but i can honestly say, i wanted to plunge my blades into those bitches necks and hearts. It was an odd feeling, as it came out of no where to me but i didn't mind it too much._

_I can't explain it but i felt like this strange feeling of rage and angry was...natural._

_Like this is how i'm suppose to react. I'm still new to these types of feelings, so it must be natural, right?_

_Right._

_So when the next __singularity opened up, it was just me and master. A fact i was very happy about, as it really wasn't a mission singularity, but one of them where master can get some R&R, so he wouldn't have a complete physical and mental breakdown. So the point is, this was my chance to make maste-Xero mine. I had the prefect setting too:_

_Clear, empty space with the wind gently blowing, the sun setting and the house we were staying in was void of people, save for me and Xero._

_It was prefect and when i confused, i felt like my world had been complete._

_But then..._

_"I'm sorry __Serenity, but i don't feel the same. I love you, ya, but more like the little sister i never had or knew i wanted. I hope this doesn't change things between us, cause i still need my number 1 Assassin."_

_My world came crashing down in flames._

_Even as master walked away, i stood there frozen._

_Master...didn't... love...me?_

_How, how could he?_

_As tears flooded my eyes, i felt something within me snap._

_He..._

_He...he, He **Le**aD **mE **On!_

_**He LEAD ME ONNNNNNN! THAT, THAT STUPID MASTER OF MINE, HE LEAD ME ON THE WHOLE TIME!**_

_**WHY!**_

_**WHY!**_

_**WHY WOULD HE DO THAT TO ME!**_

_**Have i not been a devoted and faithful servant?! **_

_**Have i NOT done anything and everything he asked of me, faithful?!**_

_**Why, did i do something wrong?!**_

_**Was it me?! Was it-**_

_**My eyes widen, that it, isn't it? **_

_**It wasn't me and it wAS HIM!**_

_**HE DID THIS TO ME! IV'E DONE NOTHING WRONG AND THAT STUPID MASTER OF MINE, LEAD ME ON AND NOW HE'S ACTING LIKE HE DOESN'T KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME. KNOWING FULL WELL HOW I FELT AND DID EVERYTHING HE COULD, TO MAKE THIS PAIN THAT MUCH WORSE?**_

_**Why? **_

_**Why would he do that?**_

_**Why...would...heh**_

_**Hehhehehheheh**_

_**HehehehHEHEHEEHEHHEEHH**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA**_

_**AHHHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

_**Oh i UnDeRsTaNd NoW MaStEr. YoU'rE PlAyInG WiTh Me. YoU DDDDDOOOOOO LLLLLOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEEE Me. **_

_**YoU jUsT DoN't KnOw It yEt.**_

_**I began to make my way into the house, if master didn't realize he LoVeD mE, I'lL jUsT MAKE hIm LoVe MEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Masterrrrrrrrrrrrrr, I'm CoMiNg FoR yOu!**_

_**HehehehhahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH**_

_**YoU cAn'T rUn FoRm Me!**_

_**No MaTtEr WhErE yOu Go I'lL FiNd YoU!**_

_**YoU'Re MiNe!**_

_**ALL MINE.**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!**_

* * *

**Done.**

**And oh boy, ****Serenity has clearly lost her fucking mind! Honestly i got chills writing that last part, as we can clearly see the Assassin decent into madness, short as it was, it was a hard fall for her. So hope you all like this and for the record, the whole caps thing was to show her mental disability breaking and her going completely mad.**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Devil out.**

**Ps. The next girl is, drum roll please:**

**"Drum roll"  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**MORDRED AND ARTORIA! **

**As for what i have in mind for her, is an interesting concept and since i'm doing a pair this time, the next chapter might be longer but it'll ****definitely be an interesting make.**

**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my ever lovely peeps!**

**Ok, unlike the last ones, this chapter will take place in Artoria's time and FYI, it's the Lancer one, the "Lion King" version of Artoria cause, why not? One she is a unique mindset to work with, as she has no emotions and could be considered the same as "Yandere-Chan" aka Ayano Aishi.**

**You all know who i'm talking about.**

**So you all might now have an idea of just how fucked up this Artoira will act. So i plan to break this into two chapters, as lately my mind just isn't what i need it to be. For some reason, my head just isn't in it and i figure this be better then nothing, yeah? So as always i don't own any of the Fate-verse.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Artoria And Mordred, Our Beloved Knight Part 1**

Camelot was the center of Britain's power and home of the legendary Knights of the Round Table and their "Lion King".

One of those Knights was Xero Mazoku aka the "Dragon Knight" due to his dragonic armor and ability to fight like a bleeding dragon. He was the King's second in command and a close friend to the knight, Mordred.

He was one of the most well known, loved and respected knight out of them all.

Many loved him.

A little too much in fact.

Among those who loved him, were the "King" and "Prince" of Camelot, Artoria and Mordred. They loved him the most but due to their positions of power, they had to be discrete about it. Least Xero get anymore enemies made. While Mordred had more of a chance with Xero then her 'father', as the woman had little to no human emotions.

Originally.

Since his arrival, Artoria has been slowly regaining her emotions and one was the concept of love. However this wasn't the only emotion she regained, as she learned two new ones:

Rage and possessiveness.

Rage at all the..._woman _that were trying to take HER knight and one of them being her own 'son' to boot. And possessiveness towards Xero, as she once considered him her most valued Knight, but now?

Now she wanted him more then just as her knight. She wanted him, as a woman wanted a man. However being a king, had made Artoria fluent in negotiations in order to get her desired result. As such she called Mordred to her personal quarters and the two talked for a long time. The Knight herself had befriend Xero and when her origins were revealed and everyone was ready to turn their backs on her he didn't.

He stood up and defend Mordred to the point he beat people bloody for whispering an insult about her. He even went against his king for her and all the love Mordred had for her "father", ones that would have turned to bitter hate and rage, so much rage that it would have destroyed the kingdom was prevented by a couple of kind words and actions.

Thus history was changed and the solider that would have become the Knight Of Betrayal, never did. Morgan's plan failed and the witch had lost her weapon to destroy her sister's kingdom, using her own flesh and blood against her. But because of Xero that plan failed horrible and the love Mordred held for "father" was transmitted over to Xero himself.

What Xero didn't know, was he had unleashed a new horror upon the world as when all was said and done, no one could explain it, but a feeling of cold dread washed over everyone.

Xero most of all.

Nobody could have known, the monster he had just created.

None of them did.

For the next few weeks, Xero felt like someone was watching him and every move he made. Each step he took it felt like he was just another step towards a noose waiting to hang him. He grew paranoid and he felt like death itself was coming for him.

And he was right to be afraid, as no one knew what happened.

It happened so suddenly and without warning.

All anyone or anything knew was the fact the Dragon Knight just...vanished one day.

Gone without a trace.

When questioned, the knights and soldiers had no idea what happened to their brother in arms, while the king and prince merely smiled and said,"Oh i wouldn't worry about him. I'm sure he's _jjjjjuuuuussssssttttttt fine~"._

No one seemed to hear the dark undertone but if they did they didn't ask further. Either out of loyalty or fear of what would happen, had they pushed it. It was a few mouths of his absence that many people took note how both the king and prince, seemed to have an extra skip in their step. Even the emotionless "Lion King" seemed to show more emotion in the last few mouths.

She was even smiling more.

But it wasn't a pleasant smile, it was a dark and twisted one. Even Mordred seemed to share the same smile with her "Father" and it was why Bedivere was lurking through the dungeons of the castle. It was unusual for the king's very first knight to go behind her back, but he couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness of how his king was acting.

While he should have been happy, he KNEW he should have felt good about seeing his king happy, her smile just wasn't...natural.

While it certainly wasn't fake, it wasn't a normal kind of smile either. It made him very fearful and he had a feeling it tied into Xero's disappearance. When he questioned it, one too many times, his king had actually held him by the throat(When they were alone, naturally) and told him simply,_"Don't...meddle in things that aren't meant to meddle in Bedivere. Otherwise...you might not like what you find."_

She said this, all the while her eyes held no light and were just glossy over, scaring the man to no end. Not to mention, it left quite a nasty bruise on his neck and had to lie about it to the other knights and all those who asked. He didn't dare say about how he REALLY got the bruise and he feared what would happen if he did. He hated how he could no longer trust his king anymore.

Bedivere had all but raised Artoria, along with that wizard Merlin, to become what she is today. In a way, Artoria was his daughter in a way and to see what she is becoming hurt him.

It hurt him both as a father figure, caretaker and knight.

To see his king become this...THING! It hurt him knowing he could do nothing to stop Artoria spiral downward into madness. No one else could see it, but he could. Artoria, the once noble and righteous Lion King of Camelot had become something else entirely.

She hide it well but again, Bedivere had raised her and as such, knew he better then anyone. Not to mention there was Mordred as well and the girl, while a victim of Morgan's desire for revenge, the blond believed her to be a bad influence on Artoria.

Walking through the darkest dungeon of the castle, Bedivere could only hope he was wrong in his assumption. The blond rubbed his arms, feeling the ice cold temper chill him to his bones. As strange as it sounded, he had a feeling it wasn't just the temper that was making him shiver.

"_Clack"_

He froze upon hearing chains rattle. Officially and un-officially, there weren't any prisoner's in the castle's dungeons, so what was making that noise?

Doing his best to keep his footsteps silent, the blonde knight made his way through the cold and damp dungeon, feeling the air around him getting colder and colder as he approached the cells.

_"Clack, clack, clack"_

The chains rattling got louder and louder, as the knight got closer to one of the cells.

_"...groan"_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

His eyes widen, hearing a weak groan and the sound of something dripping on the ground. Throwing all caution in the wind, the knight rounded the corner and soon found the source, making him gasp in horror.

"X-Xero?"

It was the missing knight, only the black haired man seemed to have seen better days. His normally healthy pale skin, had taken on a ghastly white complexion and his skin was dirty with dry blood and dirt. His normally well kept hair, was a complete mess, covering his bloodied up and bruised face and he was missing his left eye. What's more, his right arm(The arm he used to wield his sword no less) was nothing but a bloody stump.

It wasn't even properly covered up or anything. His stump of an arm was out, in all of it's gory glory.

His lower body wasn't in any better shape either, as he wore only a pair of shorts and no shoes. His knee caps were bloody up and looked like they had been bent in a way they weren't meant to be bent. In short, it was a horrifying sight and Bedivere could only stare in horror. As for Xero, upon hearing a new voice, one he hasn't heard in mouths, looked up and see the blonde.

His cracked and parted lips opened up and his lone eye widen as he spoke, in a raspy voice,"_Behind you."_

_WHACK_

Then everything went dark for Bedivere.

* * *

**Done.**

**And uh oh, what's going to happen next? Two guesses as to who knocked Bedivere or could it be someone else entirely? Maybe a THIRD yandere? And what will happen to Xero, now that someone has found him? You'll just have to wait till next time to find out and since iv'e been asked this a couple of times, the next yandere will be...**

**MASH!**

**The sweet little bean, has gone to the darkside and we'll see just how far she has fallen and is willing to go, to get her senpau.**

**Till next time:**

**Devil out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely peeps and loyal fans!**

**Okay yeah this isn't a chapter, but more of a showing of the story's theme song and a poll ****announcement. As i haven't yet finished the "Mash" Chapter yet, along with getting my allergies acting up and lately, having something hurt me in one way or another, i decide to put this up. I'll go ahead and put the theme song for this story but since i'm feeling dreadful, it'll be just the lyrics, nothing more. Below it, well be you're choice's for the next chapter after Mash. **

**I will put the main theme of each character there, so you'll all get an idea of what's to come. So here we go with the theme song:**

**Pretty Little Psycho by Porcelain Black**

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, here we go_  
_Walkin', talkin' like you know_  
_I want your_  
_Pretty little psycho_

_I'm ready to go_  
_I'm taking chances_  
_Sippin' less from champagne glasses_  
_Gotta have you_  
_I'm movin' closer_  
_I won't take no for an answer_

_You're lookin' crazy_  
_You're lookin' wrong_  
_It looks like we're gonna get along_  
_And once I've got you_  
_It's a fact_  
_Baby, there's no turning back_

_Make me, make me_  
_Impressed_  
_Make me, make me_  
_Obsessed_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, here we go_  
_Walkin', talkin' like you know_  
_I want your_  
_Pretty little psycho_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, here we go_  
_Baby strike a pose_  
_I want your_  
_Pretty little psycho_

_Pretty little, pretty little_  
_Pretty little psycho_  
_Pretty little, pretty little_  
_Pretty little psycho_  
_Pretty little, pretty little_  
_Pretty little psycho_  
_Pretty little, pretty little_  
_Pretty little psycho_

_Black lipstick just like a cat_  
_Have you purrin' on your back_  
_Tip the glass_  
_Now light it up_  
_Rebel, rebel can't get enough_

_You're lookin' crazy_  
_You're lookin' wrong_  
_We look like_  
_We belong_  
_And once I've got you_  
_It's a fact_  
_Baby, there's no turning back_

_Make me, make me_  
_Impressed_  
_Make me, make me_  
_Obsessed_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, here we go_  
_Walkin', talkin' like you know_  
_I want your_  
_Pretty little psycho_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, here we go_  
_Baby strike a pose_  
_I want your_  
_Pretty little psycho_

_Pretty little, pretty little_  
_Pretty little psycho_  
_Pretty little, pretty little_  
_Pretty little psycho_  
_Pretty little, pretty little_  
_Pretty little psycho_  
_Pretty little, pretty little_  
_Pretty little psycho_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, here we go_  
_Walkin', talkin' like you know_  
_I want your_  
_Pretty little psycho_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, here we go_  
_Baby strike a pose_  
_I want your_  
_Pretty little psycho_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, here we go_  
_Walkin', talkin' like you know_  
_I want your_  
_Pretty little psycho_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, here we go_  
_Baby strike a pose_  
_I want your_  
_Pretty little psycho_

_Pretty little, pretty little_  
_Pretty little psycho_  
_Pretty little, pretty little_  
_Pretty little psycho_  
_Pretty little, pretty little_  
_Pretty little psycho_  
_Pretty little, pretty little_  
_Pretty little psycho_

* * *

**I dare ANTONE to defy me and say, this song isn't just prefect for this story, cause i think it is prefect. So here we go with the poll votes possible votes.**

**Jeanne D'Arc: (Un)Holy Love**

**Theme: SPD(****split personality disorder), blood fetish**

**Rin Toskha: Even In Death You Can't Escape Me**

**Theme: Necrophilia, Body possession**

**Hassan Of Serenity: ****Continuous**

**Jack The Ripper: A Daughter's Love**

**Theme: ****Necrophilia, Mother/daughter fetish**

**So yeah those are you're all options. Remember to vote!**

**Devil out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Che-low my peeps!**

**So yeah, sorry it took so long for me to come up with a Mash chapter, as i had an idea of what i wanted to do. But it keep changing and changing, each one i came up with was dark and twisted but it wasn't quite what i wanted. I wanted this chapter to be dark, with zero blood, but enough damage done that i can destroy an entire nation. But i also wanted something that would fit into Mash's MO, something that she COULD do in cannon and no one would question it, other then her ****mental stability.**

**A person doesn't need power or to be strong to wreck havoc.**

**All you need is a sliver tongue and dangerous powers of ****persuasion to cause untold damage. Something Mash can do, as she isn't very strong but goddamn can she unleash some damage if it ever crossed her innocent mind. In a way, i guess you can compare THIS Mash to Tanya form Youjo Senki.**

**Only instead of wanting a comfy life, she wants her senpai and is more then willing to go to extreme's to get him. So without further ado, i give thee this chapter. As always i don't own Fate.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mash ****Poisonous Words Part 1**

_Beep, beep, beep._

Lies.

No one likes them and why should they?

They can hurt someone, tear people apart and even get people killed. They can tear apart groups, families and even entire countries and nations if they get too out of control.

Trust is a key competent and while it's easy to break, it takes time to build. Which is what makes trust so valuable, as it's slow and hard to gain but oh so easy to break. Trust was invaluable to many.

_Beep, beep, beep._

But Mash Kyrielight had taken that sacred trust, spat on it and twisted and perverted it for her own ends. In the worst way possible and nearly cost humanity it's future. It goes to show, you should never judge a book by it's cover.

Or in this case, even the shyest and most innocent looking girls can be the most manipulative and devious of them all. Even now, as the master of Chaldea sat beside Mash's bed, he couldn't help but think the girl was the picture of innocence and purity, despite her actions saying otherwise. He should be angry at her, hell he should hate her.

Mash had so selfishly decide to take actions that would have destroyed any hope humanity had for a future. She had tried to destroy his trust in his servants and even tried to destroy his relationship with his newly acquired girlfriend, Mordred Pendragon.

Yes, The Knight Of Betrayal, that Mordred.

What's worse, is she even let that son of a bitch Lev, kill Olga and didn't even warn anyone that he had planted the bombs. Not to mention, Mash had been manipulating him, Xero, into doing things he would normally never do. All in her own selfish desire to OWN him.

Not be with him, own him.

Control him.

Xero wasn't normally a angry person, many things didn't tick him off very much, but someone trying to take his free will away is akin to poking a sleeping dragon. It's not going to end well.

_Beep, beep, beep._

"But i can't be mad at her."

Xero thought to himself sadly, watching the comatose girl's chest rise and fall,"Not when she's like this. Despite all she had done, i can't be mad at her."

She was hooked on life support but it mattered very little, Mash time had come. It was after Mash had fallen unconscious did Roman tell him of Mash's origins and how she was a homunculus. Xero didn't care that she was one but what he cared about, was the fact her life was on a timetable. However her little..."Outburst" had sped her ticking clock and doomed the poor girl.

After all she did, after all the lives she either killed or ruined, being mad at her just wasn't right. Not when she had suffered on the same level as some of his more traumatized like Jackie and Fran.

Which is saying something.

One was born of the wraiths of unborn children and the other's creator hated her so much, she burned herself at the stake.

"To think..."

Xero thought to himself sadly, his mind whirling towards the past few hours,"Everything came crashing down just a few hours ago."

**Flashback**

Mash Kyrielight was very pleased with herself.

Just a few hours ago, her beloved Senpai and master had come back form a mission. He'd came back with lots of cuts and injures, nothing to bad but that isn't what pleased Mash. It became apparent her plan had worked out just fine, in getting rid of that KNIGHT SLUT, Mordred. While it's true her beloved master got hurt pretty bad in the process, it was fine with Mash.

She felt Xero needed to be punished for ignoring his one true love, in favor of that back stabbing bitch. If he could see pass her past actions, what about her future ones?

Nobody knew it, but the mission Xero and Mordred had been sent on, was one designed by Mash herself. They're was no real danger, other then the drugs she had mixed together that she "borrowed" form that bimbo Caster Leo. Not that said bimbo would notice a few missing ingredients, ones that once mixed together would basically send the one who had been infected by it, into an artificial blood rage.

"Bitch shouldn't have come between me and what's mine."

Mash thought darkly to herself, with an equally dark chuckle. For mouths now, she had been sowing seeds of deception and distrust between Xero and his servants. It was all going smoothly, with the bitches fucking up more and more and Xero coming to her seeking an ear to bend. More and more he had come to depended on her and Mash found everything to be prefect.

**.  
****.  
****.  
****.  
****.  
****.  
****.**

**...**Until Mordred was summoned.

Mash barely restrained the look of fury that threaten to come to her pretty face at the thought of Mordred. Good lord above, Mash never hated anyone more then she hated the blonde knight.

Not even her makers had reached such a high level on her "Hate-O" Meter. Mash wasn't someone who felt hate easily, having lived all her life as a tool wirth no way out, Mash simply didn't see the point in hating. Her fate had been sealed the day she'd been born and for a long time, she had no light at the end of the tunnel. Hating seemed pointless to her.

It do her no good.

It was she met and befriended Xero did she finally find a light, in an otherwise dark world. True her fate wouldn't change but at the very least she could enjoy her final days. However what Mash failed to realize at the time, Xero had a crush on the white haired bitch Olga.

"It really wasn't my plan but hey, Lev was already going to kill her. So why stop him, when he can take the fall for me?"

It truly wasn't her plan, she only learned of Lev's plan when he, like all villains, told his plan out load to himself. It seemed the mas was so arrogant that he couldn't fail, he didn't bother to lock his door. Mash was originally going to warn HER senpai of his plan, but the fact Lev planed to blow up all the other master candidates(Along with many, if not all of Chaldea's staff) Mash keep her mouth shut.

Again, why stop someone when he was so willing to do all the dirty work for her?

Everything worked out after the Fuyuki singularity and while she did become a demi-Servant, everything just seemed to fall into place. Everything was going Mash's way and while Senpai did gain more servants, mostly of the female variety but it mattered very little to Mash. Senpai had stayed loyal to her, even if he didn't realize it and not even that dragon harlot was able to gain his attention.

Yes, while not ideal everything worked out perfectly for Mash.

"At least it was, till Senpai had to summon that damnable knight."

Yes, everything was prefect for Mash, till Xero summoned Mordred. It was something Mash hasn't and probably will never understand, as to WHY her senpai felt the need to get close to the blonde. What she did know was she didn't like it one bit and as time went on, a bubbling relationship began to built between the two. A fact that pissed Mash off to no end.

It wasn't long before Mash realize she had to do something, otherwise her own version of a happy ending would come to an abrupt end. So, she came up with quite a devious plan to not only put an end to the bubbling relationship, but ensure Mordred would forever be ruined.

"That's what she gets for trying to take what's mine."

Mash thought to herself happily, all but skipping to her senpai's room to greet him. Sure he might be badly hurt, but Mash felt it was an appropriate punishment for cheating on her. Plus Mordred already had a bad reputation to began with, this will ensure she will become an very undesirable Servant, should she ever be summoned again.

The Shielder class demi-Servant knew her Senpai would either break the contract with Mordred or kill her, in order to save himself form the blood mad knight

Mash looked at the numbered rooms, before she saw the one she was looking for,"Room 12"

With a smile, Mash opened it and said,"Senpai i-

"Mash, we need to talk."

Mash blinked in shock, surprise and a little fear,"Da Vinci, Senpai, Dr. Roman..._Mordred _what are you all doing here?"

The demi-Servant felt like ice had entered her veins at seeing not only the first three, but Mordred.

Walking.

Talking

And a very much ALIVE Mordred, not a dead one.

What's worse, is she looked very, very, VERY pissed off.

It didn't take a genius to figure out WHY she was so mad. Cause right then and there she had only one thought go through her mind:

_"Busted"_

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay so while i wanted to make this a full chapter, i have a feeling i won't be able to finish the chapter so i just figure this would be better then nothing. As i have a new plan for the next chapter:**

**THIS NOTICE IS VERY IMPORTANT, DO READ IT!**

**The next chapter is going to be a tab bit different and might ever take longer then this one, as i plan to make a DOUBLE Chapter. Two Servants in one page, featuring Jeanne and Jack.**

**Now this is a bit ****unusual, but special conditions as, while Jeanne did get more votes, some people all but begged for a Jack chapter. So i decide,"Why not make a page a two in one chapter."**

**Not they will not be in the same timeline, but be on the same page. They will be stand alone chapters but with the same page number, so just to keep it clear to everyone.**

**So that's all iv'e got to say about that, see you all next update!**

**Devil out.**


	8. A Preview

**Hello my loyal peeps!**

**Okay, while you might be a bit ****disappointed at this just being a preview, but here's the thing. The Jeanne chapter is going to be my LONGEST chapter yet. It was also be my most complex and quite possible, most darkest chapter yet. I won't minx words, what you all are about to read is going to be VERY disturbing. **

**No i am not kidding here, this chapter is going to be, by far the most twisted and disturbing one iv'e written yet. So much, i'm beginning to wonder, what the hell is wrong with ME?! Why in the hell, is all this dark shit in my head?! And more importantly why the hell am i writing it?!**

**Well i guess it doesn't matter, as i choose to write this and you all choose to read and fav it. Now onto a more important note, the reason i'm writing this little preview is simple:**

**This is going to take a while to do, never mind the fact i have TWO chapter to do in one, this will be my longest chapter yet. Again, already said it, just wanted to make sure everyone is on the same page here. So hopeful, this'll ****satisfy you all for the time being. So as always i don't own Fate. **

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

_**Chapter 7 Preview: Jeanne The (Un)Holy Maiden**_

_Jeanne put her hand over her mouth in shock, setting the news paper down and sitting down on a plush chair. Another murder and this time, it was even more __gruesome then the last. She put her hands together in order to pray for poor Sakura's soul._

_Good lord above, first Kiyohme gets killed, then Artoria, Shiruo, Tiga, __Irisviel,__ Olga, Medea and now even SAKURA?! Who was this killer and what did they gain form all these brutal killings?_

_The only real connection they all had to one another, was her best friend, Xero. Her eyes widen in shock,"What if the killer is after Xero? But why?"_

_If so, what __benefit did they have for killing Jeanne's own doctor. The man who had helped her out of the psychiatric ward and helped her get over her desire for Xero's blood. Hell the man even helped Jeanne be rid of **HER.** _

_"But what's the connection?"_

_As Jeanne began to think it over, she heard it._

_Something she had long since forgotten and one she wished to never hear again._

**_"Hehehehehe"_**

_Jeanne bolted up in shock, looking around widely. There was no way someone would be able to get into her home. Despite being without family, her parents left her with enough money to last a lifetime. But that wasn't what concerned her, how in the hell did someone get into her well defended home? After a few seconds of silence, one which drive the blonde mad, she finally spoke._

_"Somebody there?"_

_As if waiting for her voice, a new one entered the large mansion. It was dark, cold and very twisted to Jeanne's ears,**"Somebody is."  
**_

_Jeanne nearly jumped back, once again looking for the owner of the voice but found nothing._

_"Who said that?"_

_She asked, sweat running down her face._

**_"Don't play innocent with me."_**

_The dark voice all but growled, all traces of playfulness gone just as quickly as it came. This made Jeanne slowly move into the living room, still looking for the onwer of the voice, as the voice spoke again,**"You've know all along Jeanne. Don't tell me, you've forgotten all about little old me."**_

_The sweat become heavier on Jeanne, as she could have swore, there was no way it was HER!_

_Was there?_

_No, it was impossible, **SHE** was gone, buried, forgotten. Never the less, Jeanne looked around the living room, before she asked,"Where are you?"_

_The voice came back, once more playful again with a scornful undertone to it._

**_"Follow the cold shiver, running down you're spine."_**

_Jeanne's eyes darted all around, before landing on a display of old wooden masks. Her eyes, once again darted form each one, trying to see which was real and which wasn't, when the dark voice came back again._

**_"I'm right here."_**

_The blonde wiped around and froze, staring at the large full length mirror. It wasn't the mirror that made her gasp in shock, it what she saw inside it that made her gasp in shock and caused her to blurt out,"I... don't understand."_

**_"Of course you do, you've known all along it was ME."_**

_Inside the mirror was Jeanne and wasn't. Only this Jeanne had long SLIVER hair, instead of her regular bright, golden blonde hair and her skin was unnaturally pale. Her eyes were a bright gold and there was a semi-__permanent scowl on her face. __In addition the other Jeanne wore a very skimpy dress that showed off her buxom body._

_Jeanne tried to move, to look away, but she couldn't. Even as the other Jeanne gained a dark and evil smile,"**Did you think it was **_**_coincidence? All you're...rivals getting killed off, one by one? In such a brutal fashion too? What's more, all the good things happening to you, ONLY for you, Jeanne? Such as the chain of events that have released you form that damn psych ward and that foolish doctor, the one trying to chain US down?"_**

_"...Us? What do you mean by that?"_

_The other Jeanne merely smirked, as she held up today's paper(What, when did she get it?) and Jeanne looked at the headlines. Ones that made her gasp again:_

**_"_****_Renowned doctor killed in car accident."_**

_A shiver ran up Jeanne's spine, as an ice cube dropped in her stomach, __realisation dawned on her,"You killed him...no it was YOU! You killed them all!"_

**_"WE, killed them."_**

_The other Jeanne bit back, very harshly, making the lighter one __squirm under her dark gaze. Despite this, Jeanne managed to get out very weakly._

_"We?"_

_Once more the darker Jeanne smirked __knowing,**"Don't you remember? Poor little Kiyohme squealing? Or perhaps Olga's **_**_disgusting blood? Or even recently, Sakura's pleading and begging for mercy?"_**_**  
**_

_"No...No, no, no, no, no."_

_Jeanne back away, tears running down her face, as **JALTER **merely laughed,"**OH YES. And this...this is only the beginning."**_

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay, again, hopeful this'll hype everyone up for the next chapter. Stay safe and healthy out there, everyone!**

**Devil out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my ever lovely peeps!**

**So here we go with the double edge chapter. Again Jeanne and Jack will have stand alone chapters, so i;ll treat this as if i was writing any other chapter. Only this will contain chapter's 7 and 8, cause ****technically that's what this is. **

**Just on one page.**

**Really, after the Mash chapter, i wanted something new in order to put the screws to Jeanne and Jack. While i have got a request to give Xero a happy ending, i think i can do that with Jack. Jeanne, ummmm not so much. Really Jeanne's Arc has SO much ****potential, it's probably going to be the longest chapter in this whole series. **

**But i could be wrong, but i can tell you already, Jeanne's chapter will be the longest and most complex so far. So as always i don't own Fate or any version of it.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Jeanne D'Arc, The (Un)Holy Maiden Part 1**

_"Ohhhhh Xero~_ _Where aaaaarrrrrreeeeee yyyyyyyyoooooouuuuuuu?~"_

Was it cliche that it was a dark and stormy night, at the old church?

The rain smashing against the battered walls and thunder cracking and clashing outside, making his teeth clatter. His body shivered as his red blood poured out of the fresh cuts on his body.

_"Come out, come out wherever you are~ I'm sorry i had to cut you but, AH you're blood is just...so yummy.~ I couldn't help myself but want more, darling. It's sssssssoooooooooo __addictive~__"_

Was it even _more _cliche, that the girl hunting him like some kind of animal was once a textbook loser and nerd? The small, wired and nerdy girl that had blossomed into a beautiful woman. Naturally the cliche couldn't be complete, until that said, Nerdy girl, became a deranged and psychopathic killer, murdering everyone he considered a friend.

Killing them in the most brutalist way possible and now killed his boyfriend, Arthur Pendragon under the guise of "Saving Them" and "The Lord will's it so". But not before trying to gut him, all the while licking up his _blood, _in the process. Even now, hiding behind one of the old bench's covered in his lover's blood, his mind was trying to understand how everything went to hell.

**CRASH**

**"FOUND YOU, DARLING!"**

Xero barely had anytime to dodge the knife, that suddenly burst form the wood. He didn't have to look up, to see Jeanne was staring at him with **"completely and utterly insane"** eyes. He barely had time to move again, before she quickly brought the knife down again and.

**SLENCH**

"AGH!"

Screaming in pain, he kicked Jeanne in her stomach, sending the girl a good couple of feet back. He tried to get up, but Jeanne had gotten him good in his right leg, causing him to crawl up the steps to the stage as Jeanne slowly came up to him, like a predator stalking her prey. Trying again, Xero manged to gain a bit of footing on the broken stage.

**CREAK**

**SLAM**

"Ack!"

Xero felt the wind get knocked out of him, as Jeanne slammed into him, sending them both on the ground, with her straddling him. Jeanne grabbed him by his long hair and.

**SLAM**

**SLAM**

**SLAM**

Xero felt his world spinning, as the abnormally strong blonde slammed his head three times into the wooden floor. He could feel blood trickle down the back of his head and his vision blurred, but he could focus enough to see the blonde's deranged and wild smile.

"**_Hmmmm, oh darling, would you have to run? Why did you have to love that blonde fag? I would have been happy to leave him to the Lord's judgement but...Hehehehe~ Yoooooouuuuuuu left me no choice.~ I know murder is a sin but i had to do it and now i...:"_**

Jeanne went silent, as Xero looked up to see the blonde staring at her scared hand, the one with a cross in it, dripping blood onto her knife. Her face was emotionless, then it broke into a twisted grin and an equally twisted laugh escaped her pretty, pink lips.

_**"Hehe...hehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yes, i see... if that's you're will, then i as you're humble servant will carrier it out!"**_

With wild eyes, Jeanne looked directly into Xero's eyes and twisted her knife as she raised it up in the air,"_**Clench you're teeth darling~ This will hurt only for a moment~"**_

As the blonde brought her knife down, Xero's mind flashbacked to how this all happened, so many years ago.

**Years Ago**

The first time he ever saw her, it was in such a cliche setting.

A little blonde girl, with her hair tied in pig tails wearing thick rimmed glasses looked very lost and confused. She sat all by her lonesome self by the tree and was quietly looking around. His mother had always told him, to help always help those who are lost and are in need of a friend. So with a smile, a five year old Xero walked up to the blonde and said,"Hello, my name's Xero. What's your's?"

The small blonde looked at the boy, eyes wide behind her thick rimmed glasses, as she slowly said,"J-Jeanne...Jeanne D'Arc."

The young boy gave the blonde a smile, that made her heart skip a beat,"Well Jeanne, nice to met you."

Form that point on, a strong friendship had developed between the two children. It was impossible not to see the two together, where one would go the other would follow. They did everything together, shared all their thoughts, feelings, secrets and hope for the future. Many people would say, the two were destined to be together. It was something akin to a fairy tail for Jeanne.

However, this was real life and fairy tales were only a myth.

For you see, just one event would change the course of history for both Xero and Jeanne.

_For Jeanne more then anyone._

* * *

**Done!**

**Okay yes i know i said, i was planning on having not one, but two chapters here but honestly...i'm a little burned out to be honest. Work has been complete overload, working day by day by fucking day! Honestly this shit has got to change and fast, otherwise they may not have anyone else left to work the damn plant.**

**Anyway, i decide to make this one short and simple, namely seeing the innocent and pure Jeanne, lose her FUCKING MIND! So i know this might be a bit ****disappointing to you all, but i figured:**

**Better then nothing, right?**

**So i don't know who i'll do next, as i'm not sure if i'll be able to come back to this for a while. The only reason it's so far along as it is, is because i already had it written and ended here. So hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Stay safe and healthy out there everyone!**

**Devil's out.**


End file.
